Passenger vehicles, such as airplanes, are equipped with seats to provide comfortable and safe travel for the passengers. These seats are a part of a seating system, which includes components for attaching individual seats to other parts of the vehicle. Generally, seating arrangements in a passenger vehicle, such as an airplane, are fixed and cannot be easily altered after fabrication of the vehicle is completed. However, the seating needs may change once the vehicle is placed in service.